A change of pace
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: This is my way of saying screw you, Lisanna haters
1. Chapter 1

_There are WAY to many stories about how Lisanna is some kind of raging bitch on this site. And theentire fandom is hating Lisanna for just being alive. LITTERALLY! I feel like I'm the only one who see's how Lisanna's the one who's actually being abused so I'm doing something about it!_

_So, I'm writing this story. There is essentially no fourth wall in this story and this is rated T for Teen so I'm using language ACTUAL teenagers use. Just pointing that out._

_Anyone who agrees with me, please review. _

* * *

**Lisanna was in the infirmary when it happened. All she wanted to do was check her tumbler page in peace, but of course, that wasn't a problem. It seemed like ever since she'd returned from Edolas everyone had been ignoring her. Everyone had already adjusted to their lives without her and now it almost felt like they didn't need her. She was always in the background just watching everyone else fight for their guild. For HER guild. And she could only ever watch, it killed her inside. Yes, Mira and Gramps kept telling her she needed to take things slow and get used to using her magic so freely again but that didn't help.**

And of course her 'fans' didn't help Lisanna's fragile self esteem. It seemed like the entire fandom hated her. Literally just for being alive. You'd think people would be happy but instead the entire fandom exploded with 'That bitch! Why couldn't she jut stay in Edolas?!' and 'Natsu and Lucy are the cutest couple ever and Lisanna can just go right to hell!' and, of course 'Great, like Natsu wasn't a fucking moron already, now he's gonna be all over Lisanna again!' (DG: these are all ACTUAL things I've seen written on Tumbler and other fandom sites. All I have to say to those people is WTF? Are you blind?) The fanfics were no help. It seemed like every and any time she was written about she was portrayed as a heartless bitch whose goal in life was to destroy NaLu and make Lucy's life a living hell.

The white haired girl let out a sigh and muttered to herself "I don't want to destroy NaLu. If being with Lucy makes Natsu happy then I'll support it even. I just want everyone to be happy. That is my dream."

"It always was." An all to familiar voice said behind her.

Lisanna jumped slightly and turned to see a certain pink-haired boy leaning in the door frame. But his non-chalantness snapped away almost instantly. "Lisanna, why do you look so sad? What happened? Tell me." he said quickly

Lisanna looked away "Oh, it's nothing. I . . . I should probably get going." She made to walk past him, but Natsu grabbed her arm and made her stay. When she looked at his face, it carried a sad look.

"Why . . . Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

"No!" Lisanna said almost to quickly. "It's just . . . " she let out a sigh "I'm not blind you know. I can see what happened while I was gone."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, (wow, she was doing that a lot today) "The fandom hates me. Let's face it, you're going to end up with Lucy in the end and everyone hates me just for being alive. They've even started to pair me with Bixlow. F-ing Bixlow."

"What are you talking about? Me? With Lucy? But you're my only romantic interest on the show." Natsu said with a highly confused expression. Clearly he hadn't been on the fandom.

"But she's you're teammate, and she has tits the size of cantaloupes! I'd just . . . Rather not have to watch myself lose you." Lisanna forced back tears. This was the first time she's even realized this was the truth, and now she'd said it out loud, to him.

And then, in a snap if a moment, she was wrapped in his embrace. He was squeezing her almost to tightly to his chest. Like he was afraid she'd disappear again. Well, she certainly wasn't complaining.

"What's say once this tournament is over, we go on a job together? Just like before? No team, no Lucy, just the two of us." he whispered in her ear

Lisanna wanted so badly to accept his offer and finally spend some time with her childhood crush. But instead, she placed her hands on his and gently removed herself from his warm hug.

"I'd love to." she said, without taking her hands off his "But we can't."

"Wha- But-?"

"Let's face it. Hiro Mashima will never let this scene become cannon. He wants you to be with Lucy and he controls everything in the plot."

Natsu almost laughed, an expression of 'bitch, please' appeared on his face

"Bitch, please." see " I'm the main character. Mashima might WRITE the show, but I AM the show."

There was a moment of shock, Natsu seemed pretty different off-screen, then Lisanna just let out a laugh. Natsu placed a peck on her lips and said "Come on, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup, bitches! Did ya miss me? _

_So, I got nine reviews with pretty much everyone pouring out thier hearts about their favorite ships. I'm glad I'm not the only NaLi shipper still out in existance but I think you may have taken my words the wrong way and I think this next chapter's gonna really suprise you._

* * *

Lisanna POV

As nice as the idea of going out for dinner sounded with Natsu suggested it. We found ourselves getting kicked out of the first two we tried because Natsu apparently still hadn't learned to control his temper and was getting into fights with everyone who he heard bad-mouthing Fairy Tail.

And with a Dragon Slayers hearing that was a lot.

Eventually we just gave up and went back to the inn. Somehow it ended up that the two Fairy Tail teams were right next to each other, so I didn't bother telling Mira-nee where I was. For a moment the thought crossed my mind to make him dinner myself. I remembered I'd promised to Once upon a time before Happy was born but I bruched of the thought and pulled out a take-out menu. _'That would be nice soemday,'_ I thought to myslef _'But I don't want ot be remenising in our old memories forever. I want to create new expiriences and keep moving forward over that two year gap.' _

"So, Chinese or Pizza?" I asked aloud

"Hey, where'd that menu come from?" He asked

"Plot convinence." I replied "I'm thinking fried rice and general gouse (DG: How do you spell that word?) chicken."

"Add some egg rolls and wings and I'm in."

I picked up the phone and was about to dial the number when a soft meowing caught my attention. I looked over to see an all to adorable happy giving us the kitty-eyes. Natsu and I looked at each other a split second beofre it hit us and we started chuckled at the same time. "And some spicy tuna."

I called the resturaunt and placed the order. As soon as I hung up the phone Natsu immediatly asked "How long's it gonna take?"

I smiled "Patience, patience." I teased "It'll take about twenty minutes but I think that particular resturaunt is about fiffteen minutes away, so you'll have to go in five minutes."

"Wait? Why do I have to go by myself?" Natsu half complained

"Because, you got us kicked out of the first two resturaunts and Mr. too-tough-for-transportation can handel a fiffteen minute walk to pick up chinese on his own."

He was silent for a moment, as I stood with a triumphant smirk. Then, just to add insult to injury I just had to add "_Without _eating my share."

"I wouldn't eat your food."

A moment of my _'Really'_ look and "Yeah, you're right. I tottally would."

We laughed. I asked "What is it with anime guys eating so much?"

He shruged "Can't tell ya. It's just part of our design. There are three main themes for male anime protagonist. One, you've gotta be physically stronger then is humanly possible given the amount of mussle that's actually on your body. Two, you've gotta eat a shit ton of food! And three, ya gotta have awesome hair!"

"Yeah, cause pink hair is _soo_ manly looking." I say with an over-sarcastic eye-roll

"Manly? You're starting to sound like Elfman." he noted

"Yeah, whatever." I said "You know what's intresting? A lot of people think that Mira-nee was the same in both Edolas and Earthland. But actually it was Elfman who stayed the same. They never made that one-eighty in thier personalities like their versions here did. So before I left, there was a sweet Elfman in both world and only a sweet Mira in Edolas."

"That is cool. Well, either way, I wouldn't want two She-Devil-Mira's running around."

"Yeah," I agreed. For a moment I was thinking about that battle Mira, Elfman, and I got caught up in during that filler arc a little while ago. When I found out there was a second Satan-Soul. And just recently a third. It blew my mind I had never heard of these, juts how strong was my sister? And why did it feel like I'll never be able to catch up to her? I opened my mouth to say some of this to Natsu, but I dismiss the thought. He wouldn't get it. Natsu's alway's been able to get stronger. He has so much determination in him and sometimes I think he get's more powerful by sheer will-power. I'd never be like that. I was always passive agressive. I just wanted everyone to smile and be happy so I thought I'd atleast not make a ruckus like the other kids in the guild. In fact I was usually the peace maker. I don't know if I'd ever be able to do the incredible things everyone else dose. That's why I didn't jump on the chance to be on Natsu's team for the tournament. I simply wouldn't have been strong enough.

"OI! You in there Lisanna?" Natsu snapped his fingers in front of my eyes, bringing my attention back to him.

"Hmm?"

"You were spacing out a while there. I'm heading out to get dinner. See ya."

**POINTLESS OINTERLUDE OF TIME PASSING***

"Hey, Lucy." I said

"Hi, Lisanna." She greeted "What're you doing in here?"

I felt a little embarrassed to say why I was really there but I didn't see any logical excuse out of this so I jsut said "Waiting for Natsu. He went to pick up Chinesse food."

"Is that so? So he just ditched you then? Not mcuh of a suprise I guess." She retorted

***Lazy writing time***

Lisanna: Lucy, can I give you a bit of advice?

Lucy: I've got a feeling you're about to.  
Lisanna: I know how intense a relationship with Natsu can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding.  
Lucy: I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean.  
Lisanna: Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off.  
Lucy: No? With the big sad eyes and the tumbr page? What else were you doing in the infirmiry?  
Lisanna: I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth.  
Lucy: The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that magic stuff was a bit too much for you.  
Lisanna: I had no problem with magic. I saw things you wouldn't believe.  
Lucy: Try me.  
Lisanna: Mummies.  
Lucy: I've met ghosts.  
Lisanna: Robots. Lots of robots.  
Lucy: Slitheen, in Downing Street.  
Lisanna: Daleks!  
Lucy: Met the Emperor.  
Lisanna: Anti-matter monsters.  
Lucy: Gas masked zombies.  
Lisanna: Real living dinosaurs.  
Lucy: Real living werewolf.  
Lisanna: THE Loch Ness Monster!  
Lucy: Seriously?

"Wait, what the fuck just happened?" I asked, looking down at my hands, making sure they were still there.

"I feel like we just became part of a gigantic, completely-pointless Doctor Who reference." Lucy said

"No kidding, what the fuck's a Darlek?"

"What the fuck's a Slitheen?"

We were silent for a moment, starring at each other, before we burst out laughing.

"Look at us." Lucy finally said "We're the two characters Natsu would ever have romance with and we've never even had a proper conversation before."

"Hey, for me, it's been technically a decade since I've hung out with the guy. I've got nothing."

She reached out and grabbed my forearm "Wh-When he was with you, did he do that thing where you'd spend like ten minutes going over a battle plan and he'd go 'yeah I get it' and then scream 'I'm gonna take them all on at once!' "

"Yes! Yes! All the time!" I burst out between giggles "Dose he still stroke his scarf?"

"Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?"

We both burst out laughinhg. a right proper laugh that you feel deep in your stomach and that is so hard that when he came back into thje room with our dinner we only laughed harder. Earning a right confused expression and a deserved "What?" from our pink haired Dragon Slayer

We ended up sharing our dinner together while we played 'The Ghost Story Game' one of the things I'd brought back with me from Edolas. Basically how it works is you draw a card from your deck and how high it is detemins how scary a story you have to tell. Lucy proved a gifted storyteller and just about had me piss myself when she drew a king card. I pulled a six and told one of my favorites about a girl who sets free all the souls inside paintings. However, when we got to Natsu's turn we were thuroughly insulted to see he'd fallen asleep.

Well, we _were_ thouroughly insulted until I pulled out a marker and suggested "Let's scribble on his face."

Lucy sighed at my immaturaty "You're worse then Gray."

"Are you telling me you _d__on't_ want to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

After a moment she caved and said "Gimme that marker."

I handed it over, and in doing so caught sight of the time. How'd it become ten already? "I should head back. Or Mira-nee will worry."

"Goodnight, Lisanna." Lucy replied with a smile "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed-bugs-bite." I play along teasingly, as I close the door behind me.

***THIS IS A TRANSITION***

Mira-nee, as it turns out, waited up for me. I wish she hadn't done that. She needed more rest then I do, since she's in the tournament. Still, at the same time I was a little glad, it amde one thing I needed to do a bit easier.

"Mira-nee, I'm gonna go on a job tommorow. I'm really sorry I can't stay till the end of the tournament. But something urgents come up and I need to go right away." I took out a particular flyer that had caught my attention earlier that day. As soon as I saw it I knew I should go.

My sister took the flyer from me and looked at it, she gave me a worried loook but said "Alright, I'll tell Master in the morning. And don't worry about the tournament. I'm not going to be particapating tomaorrow anyway. Remember? Lucy got kidnapped again. Which reminds me, you owe me ten bucks."

I half-grouaned as I pulled out money that should not exist in our world. Mira took it with a smirk "Told you she wouldn't last the arc without being kidnapped."

"Wait, dosen't that make this entire chapter one, huge plot hole?"

"No, we were off-screen at the time. It dosen't count. How do you think the LucyXSting parring works?"

I just shrugged and went to bed.

The next morning I left on my mission. Without any siblings to look after me. And without a certain Dragon Slayer by my side. I went completely alone.

* * *

_That's right! Lisanna ditched Natsu! __Bet that's a first for this fandom._

_If you'll recall, I never said this would be a NaLi fic. In fact, it's not even catagorized under romance. This story is about Lisanna kicking ass and earning the respect she deserves. I'm not going to write her where she starts thinking about the past every two lines. That's another trend about Lisanna I've noticed. I'm not really mad about this one because I think it's kinda unavoidable with this character. But I'm gonna try and write her as someone who looks to the future rather then starring at the past. Also, I tried to have Lucy and Lisanna be real friends in this chapter and have Lisanna really bond wiht both Lucy and Natsu._

_Also, who loved my giant Doctor Who reference? Virtual cookies to anyone and everyone what episode that's from._

_Till next time,_

_-Dreamgirl_


End file.
